Mr. Penguin and Mountian Dew madness!
by Lord Jimi
Summary: Damein gives Mr. Penguin Mountian Dew, and he goes insane and steals the dragon board! Now its up to the snow board kids to stop him! But what is Damein really up to? *CH. 3 is up!*
1. The maddness begins...

Mr. Penguin flew down the slope, his snow board whizzing along the fresh powder he crouched as he approached the final jump. Leaping into the air, he spun in three complete circles before reaching the ground. He slid the rest of the way to the lift station, and came to a halt. Panting and wheezing, he hopped off the snow board, and headed inside. There, at the front desk, mister dog was selling a snow board to one of the locals, and Damien was in the corner, looking at some of the new boards  
  
The customer walked away, and mr. Penguin walked up to the desk  
  
"hello mister dog!"  
  
"hello mister penguin! Have a nice practice?"  
  
"yeah, the slops are great today." Just then, Damien walked up to the counter with a board in his hand  
  
"ok, I'll take this one"  
  
"Damien! Shouldn't you be in school with the other kids?" mr. Penguin said  
  
ignoring the question, Damien reached behind his back and pulled out a bottle full of green liquid  
  
"would you like a drink?" he said, handing it to mr. Penguin  
  
"why yes! I am pretty thirsty!" mr. Penguin said, forgetting about the fact that Damien was playing hooky. Mr. Penguin opened the bottle, and took a gulp  
  
"hey! This is pretty good! What's it called?"  
  
"Mountain Dew " Damien said. mr. Penguin chugged the whole bottle, not breathing at all in between gulps. He tossed the bottle to the side  
  
"give me more!" he said. sweat was beginning to trickle from his forehead, and he was getting all shaky. Damien grinned and handed him another bottle. He chugged this one even more quickly than before. This went on for about 10 bottles, until finally, it happened  
  
"blaaaablAAAAAAAAAARGH!" mr. Penguin said  
  
"TO HYPER! MUST SNOW BOARD! MUST GO FAST! MUST." mr. Penguin continued to chant this as he ran out the door, flapping his little wings as he went.  
  
Mr. Dog picked up on of the empty mountain dew bottles  
  
"Damien! What have you done?! This bottle clearly states, 'keep away from birds and.' Damien?" but Damien had already left, running out the door, cackling maniacally.  
  
(AUTHORS NOTES: oooo, cliff hanger! Hehehe! What's Damien up to? Find out next time! oh, and this is based on snow board kids 2, so if you haven't unlocked the dragon board yet, you may not under stand all of it. But just try to go with it, ok? please review, I would love to know what you think. This is my first now board kids fic, so be kind. Thanks!) 


	2. The plot thickens

Slash sat at his desk, half listening as the teacher droned on about stuff he didn't care about. He looked out the window and up at he mountains. It had just snowed the night before, and fresh powder coated the slopes like a blanket. He sighed heavily. Still two hours until school was out.  
  
"Mr. Kalimari? Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Ms. Hogwitz said  
  
"huh? Oh, uh, no. no ma'am." Slash replied  
  
"then I suggest you keep your sighs to yourself"  
  
"yes ma'am"  
  
just then, the window shattered, hit by something from outside. And who should fly through it but mr. Penguin, on the dragon board, its golden wings flapping, and rocket booster roaring. Ms. Hogwitz ducked for cover as mr. Penguin went soaring through the are, right across the room. he flew out the other window, and out into the street.  
  
Slash, Jam and Linda ran out the door after him  
  
"should we follow him?" Linda said  
  
"Of course! If Damien gets a hold of that board, god knows what will happen!" Jam replied. The three of them grabbed there snow boards and started off.  
  
"we'll never catch him on these things!" Slash said  
  
"hey! I know!" Jam said. they just happened to be passing by the board shop at the time. Jam dashed inside, and returned not a minute later with three hi-tech boards. The three hopped on and took off, speed fans whirring.  
  
Mr. Penguin started singing  
  
"jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way!" he glanced over his shoulder, and saw three kids chasing him. Slash, Jam, and Linda, all students of his  
  
"so they wanna play huh!!?? Fine then!" he leaned forward, the board starting to speed up.  
  
"he's getting away!" Linda shouted  
  
Jam flew through a item shop, and came out with three bombs  
  
"here!" he said. he tossed one to Linda, and the other to Slash  
  
"try and get along side him!" the three boarders sped up, trying to catch the disgruntled penguin  
  
"yack yack yack! Jo jo jo! With a couple of slaps and whacks! That's how he made the scarecrow jump! When the tin mans up your-" mr. Penguin was about to finish the song, when he was suddenly hit by something from behind  
  
"ououououou!" he called, as he went spinning into the air. He came back down in a cloud of smoke, sitting on a heap on the ground, right on top of the dragon board.  
  
"gotcha!" Linda said. Mr. Penguin grinned.  
  
"nope." He reached behind his back, and pulled out three little ghosts. The little spirits leapt onto Slash, Jam, and Linda, causing them to get dizzy, and fall over. Mr. Penguin hopped onto the board, and sped off again.  
  
Damien was beaming from ear to ear as he looked at his creation  
  
"they stopped me once. but with three of those ignorant fools out of the way, I cannot be stopped!" he approached his creation, and climbed inside.  
  
mr. Penguin had been leading the kids on for over an hour. They had left the mountain area, and entered the jungle.  
  
"how much longer can he go on?!" Linda shouted  
  
"I don't know!!" Jam replied. Suddenly, Mr. Penguin swerved off the road and went into a dark cave  
  
"Darnnit!" Slash said  
  
mr. Penguin flew through the cave, smacking his head on walls as he went, but he didn't care, he was to drunk off caffeine  
  
he was about to exit the cave, when he realized he was shooting up a long, smooth ramp. It was brownish orange, with green humps down the middle. They got bigger the farther up he went, and it was moving up and down, like it was breathing or something. he came to the top of the ramp, and went flying into the air. Suddenly, he heard something behind him.  
  
Slash, Jam, and Linda finally saw the end of the cave.  
  
"I think I see him!" Jam said  
  
"oh crap." Slash said  
  
for there, right behind mr. Penguin, was the Dinosaur.  
  
  
  
(AUTHORS NOTES: will our hero's survive the wrath of the dinosaur? And what is Damien's, "secret invention"? find out next.. Aw hell, I'm not that mean. Ok, I'll keep going. But this wont happen very often!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr. Penguin swerved back onto the path, the dinosaur close behind.  
  
Slash flew through at item pickup, coming out with an ice shot power up  
  
Linda had bombs, and jam had frying pan. Jam hurled the pan at the dinosaur, which was quickly followed by Linda's three bombs. This only succeeded in making the dinosaur angry. He spun around, and came bolting back at the three snow boarders. Slash fired two of his ice crystals, and stopped the thing it its tracks. The dinosaur became a big, frozen statue, blocking the road, and would probably make a great tourist attraction.  
  
"now to take care of that bird!" Slash said, flying off the path again  
  
Mr. Penguin was whizzing along, having a merry little time. suddenly, Slash came bursting out of the bushes, landing twenty feet in front of Mr. Penguin  
  
"Mooooove, you monkey toilet demon! Mooooove!" Mr. Penguin said. Slash fired his final ice crystal, freezing Mr. Penguin in a block of ice.  
  
"gotcha!" slash said. Linda and Jam came bursting out of the trees just as he said this.  
  
Slash, Linda, and jam head back to the village, Mr. Penguin in tow. They had tied a rope around mr. Penguins ice block, and thought enough to thaw out his head so he could breath. Slash was pulling him along, his ice block sliding on the snow. Slash was holding the dragon board, and Linda refused to carry anything, cause she didn't wanna break a nail.  
  
"god Mr. Penguin, you're fat!" Slash said  
  
"biscuit." Mr. Penguin said. he was getting on a really bad caffeine hangover.  
  
"this board is heavier than it looks" Jam said "I think I'll ride it the rest of the way."  
  
"NO YOU WONT!" Linda said "YOU GET HIGH OFF SPEED! YOU WILL CARRY THAT BOARD BACK TO WENDY'S LAB WHERE IT BELONGS!"  
  
"ok, ok, I'm sorry."  
  
They were about to take a break and rest, when they heard screaming coming from the village.  
  
(AUTHORS NOTES: The plot thickens! What will happen to our hero's? Find out next time! And review. I mean it.) 


	3. Da Dinosaur, Da robot, and Da big bombs

Damien cackled maniacally as buildings exploded all around him. He fired another salvo of missiles and sighed  
  
"I knew it would work!" he said "with those three fools gone, there is no one who can stop me! Hehehehehee!"  
  
he took the cap off a bottle of Mountain Dew and started to chug it. Suddenly, the cockpit shook as it was hit by something from outside.  
  
He looked at the view screen and saw Slash, Jam, and Linda chucking stuff at him.  
  
"no matter! I can still finish them off!"  
  
Slash, Jam and Linda stared in horror at what stood before them. Damien' giant robot, the BK lobo.  
  
The huge head of the robot pivoted, the large cannon pointed strait at them. with a burst of smoke, five bombs flew from the barrel  
  
"scatter!" slash yelled the three flew off in all directions, trying to escape the blast. They just barely made it out before the bombs hit.  
  
Regrouping, the began to fire bombs, ice shots, and all kinds of weapons at the huge robot. But to no avail. Each blow was simply brushed off by the robots heavy armor.  
  
Slash was about to fire another blast, when he went spinning into the air, hit by the immense force of another bomb.  
  
"its no use!" Linda shouted "he's to strong!"  
  
"hey, where's Mr. Penguin?" Jam said.  
  
suddenly, they heard something coming from over the hill.  
  
"aiy aiy aiy aiy aaaaaeeeeeeee!" Mr. Penguin screamed.  
  
The robot toppled over as it was hit by something huge. It was moving far to fast for any one to tell what it was. The robot and the thing fell to the ground, kicking up a huge cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, they could clearly see the dinosaur, with Mr. Penguin sitting atop it, standing on Damien's robot. Mr. Penguin squealed and flailed his arms as the dinosaur jumped up and down, damaging the robot with every blow.  
  
Damien pivoted the cannon, and launched a bomb up into the dinosaur's chest. The huge behemoth screeched and fell to the ground, as the robot began to rise up. recovering from the blast, the dinosaur jumped up, once again charging toward the robot. The dinosaur was to fast, and slammed in to the metal monster. The robot again fell to the ground. Mr. Penguin squealed again, and the dinosaur began to jump up and down on the robot. The dinosaur layed one of its white and green eggs, right into the cannon. Mr. Penguin and the dinosaur fled, and Damien attempted to fire another blast. The egg still lodged in the cannon, blocked the bomb from escaping. As the explosion rang out, Linda screamed…  
  
Damien sat on the ground, covered in soot, smoke rising from his body  
  
"poop!" he screamed.  
  
Mr. Penguin beat him upside the head with an empty mountain dew bottle  
  
"bad monkey! Bad! Now I shall take you to bad bad place!" Mr. Penguin picked up the disgruntled demon, and carried him off.  
  
Linda, Jam, and Slash all watched Mr. Penguin leave, completely confused about the past few hours events  
  
"wanna go get some pizza?" Slash said  
  
"OK!" Jam and Linda said in unison. They went to get pizza, and lived happily ever after  
  
THE END 


End file.
